gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Kyoko Shiba
Kyoko Shiba was a married woman from Shutendoji who looked after Jiro Shutendo. What he does In the Dark Demon world this baby is made and is saved from being f'd dead by Senki who goes on a trip across time and space until he's in da 70s. He wastes the other Oni and gives he baby to tis newlywed couple but sez in 015 years hes gonna take him back. the priest suggests naming him after an oni and suggests Shutendoji which means Drinking Child. But cuz kids shouldnt drink they spell it Heaven Hand Child. when Jiro is a teen like kagome from Inuyasha but not as sexy, he starts having oni nightmares and his dad tells him his dark past and jiro has horns at times but they go away sometimes but seeing Jiro is an oni makes his mom faint. later jiro and the teens were fighting the cult that captured Jiro's mom and Miyuki Shiratori and the teens got slagged. After Jiro took out Jawanbokikai and faced Yonen Majari senki showed up and took jiro. Jiro's mom don't take this well and goes insane and is sent to the nut hourse where she paints horrible oni on the walls. eventually, Jiro's dad realizes that theres a conection between the oni paintings on the walls and her soul being trapped in he dark demon world and he busts it with a sledge hammer as they keep those around nut houses for the people to get. Jiro and his crew go to the dark demon world and meet the creator of the oni and their world. its jiro's mom. turns out (this is really f'd btw) jiro's mom created the oni to make them suffer cuz she was mad at them for taking jiro. then they went back in time and gave her jiro only to take him away and cause her to hate em so she made em to make em suffer cuz she can do that for some reason. wtf that's like bad terminator! time loop! so they free jiro's mom's soul and jiro's dad busts the walls on the nut house she created the oni on so the demon world bit it. so jiro's mom's soul is free and oh yeah and I think goki is based off jiro's dad as he defends jiro. so Jiro goes home with his rents and they realize he really is their son and they can give him their name. oh yeah, they named him jro shutendo as they didn't wanna get too attached or something as he wasn't their real kid. kinda forgot that. oh and he gets to live happy with miyuki who got naked in every ova. she's voiced by Sanae Takagi who was jane in Anne of Green Gables, Jiro in Fist of the North Star (weird but cool), Kanna Natsuyama in The Flying House (A good clean Bible anime), Kinuyo Matsumoto in Grappler Baki: The Ultimate Fighter (manly), Female Crewmember A (ep 1); Maria (ep 7) in Genesis Climber Mospeada (which was the Invid part of Robotech), Haro in Mobile Suit Gundam - The Movie Trilogy (which I never saw), Book in (The) New Adventures of Maya the Honeybee (the 1st one was 1 of my 1st anime), Ikuko Tsukino (Serena's mom) in Sailor Moon(hot!), Anzai's Wife in Slam Dunk (which I read some of the manga for and liked), Queen Bibimba Kinniku in Ultimate Muscle (Which I otta give a look as I was too bummed over fox kids going away to enjoy when it came on) and Shinichi's mom (ep 10) in zatch bell (as that the one with the sexy nurse?! dat was soooooo hot!!! hnnnnnnnngggggg! pssssssssssttttt!!) man she played a lot of hot moms. she was done by Claire Hamilton in da dub who was Huntress and Zatanna in DC Universe Online (hot), Gandrayda in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (which I never had the system for), Anna Williams in Tekken: The Motion Picture (sexay), Dakki in Soul Hunter (hot?? I never saw it), Tsuwako Tamazusa in Sakura wars, Nami in Iczelion (I prefer Nami Koishikawa in Nami SOS!!), Fabula in Final Fantasy: Unlimited (I never did final fantasy) and Yumi Komagata in Rurouni Kenshin: New Kyoto Arc (I read some of da manga. it was ok but i'm more into otokojuku with big many guys instead of skinny wieners!) Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Shutendoji Characters